Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic vaping or e-vaping device operable to deliver liquid from a liquid supply source to a vaporizor.
Description of Related Art
An e-vaping device includes a heater element which vaporizes liquid material to produce a “vapor.” The heater element includes a resistive heater coil, with a wick extending therethrough.
The e-vaping device includes a power supply, such as a battery, arranged in the device. More specifically, an electrical connection between an anode of the battery and the heating coil is established through a battery anode connection post, an anode post of a cartridge, and an electrical lead connecting the anode post with an electrical lead of the heating coil. Likewise, an electrical connection between a cathode of the battery and the heating coil is established through a cathode connection fixture, a cathode connector piece, and an electrical lead. The electrical leads and the heater coil leads are highly conductive and temperature resistant. The electrical leads may be connected to the heater coil leads by brazing or crimping. The electrical connections between the electrical leads and the heating coil leads are made from an electrically conductive material capable of being resistively heated, such as copper (Cu), copper alloys, porous ceramic materials coated with film resistive material, nickel-chromium alloy, and combination thereof. However, the liquid aerosol formulation and fluid in the device may react with the material, such as copper, causing discoloration of the gauze and wick near the heating coil.